185
Sam makes his first and possibly last trip to The Old House to take part in the seance, but Dr. Guthrie is late. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Terror strikes again at Collinwood as the force of evil seeks vengeance for the challenge that one man has made. The challenge that the living shall triumph over the undead. As Laura continues to use her powers on Dr. Guthrie, he begs for David's help. David calls for Victoria as Guthrie reaches for the frightened boy. Act I Something about David's touch saves Guthrie, who begins declaring the David is the Key. Victoria comes in and Guthrie sends David out, but not before thanking him. David says he wouldn't have come in had it not been for Josette. Guthrie is surprised that Josette intervened. Guthrie tells Victoria that he confronted Laura and threatened to expose her. He reports that as soon as he touched David, Laura stopped her attempt to murder him. Guthrie is sure that the séance will be a success because of Josette's easy materialization. Guthrie has some things to do, including fetching his tape recorder and notes from the Collinsport Inn. He promises to meet them at the Old House. Victoria leaves David alone for a moment and Laura comes in. Act II David apologizes for not visiting Laura, and complains of more-than-usual homework and additional duties that keep popping up. Laura is shocked when she learns that on Josette's intervention, David saved Dr. Guthrie's life. She tries to convince David that they'll have more fun if he comes with her. Victoria comes in to take David, who is eager to partake in their fun errand, to the Old House, Laura doesn't know about this. Victoria threatens Laura by saying "Soon we will know all there is to know". Act III Mrs. Johnson and Laura commiserate about David's being out so terrifyingly late. Because Mrs. Johnson has not been filled in on how dangerous Laura is, and has already shown her disloyalty to the family in any case because of her accepting a paycheck from Burke to spy on her employers, her gossip allows Laura to get the drop on Guthrie and the plans for the séance. At the Old House, David learns he is going to be part of a séance to contact Josette. Victoria attempts to prep him for unpleasant discoveries. Returning to the Cottage, Laura concentrates on the fire. Act IV Guthrie leaves the hotel and drives toward Collinwood. David offers to build a fire for the cold he and Victoria feel at the Old House; Sam shows up. Victoria's pleased Sam could make it, but he's not so sure. He's intent on finding out if Josette really worked through him to create the painting of Laura in flames. Meanwhile, Guthrie begins to feel the effect of Laura's powers... David enjoys the Old House, which Sam has never seen before. David shows off the portrait of Josette, which Sam admires. Victoria begins to feel strangely, as if sensing something... Guthrie is blinded by other drivers' high beams, which he later realizes to be closer to fire! At the Old House, Sam thinks David is odd for liking ghosts. David is excited about the séance and wants Guthrie to arrive quickly. He feels that Josette has something to tell them... Laura continues to concentrate and Guthrie continues to feel 'blinded by the light' of her fire. His car crashes. Back at the Cottage, a pleased Laura gloats to her fire as Guthrie burns up. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← John Lasell as Peter Guthrie → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of actor John Lasell and the character Peter Guthrie. * Footage of Dr. Guthrie's car crashing is recycled footage of Roger's car crashing from 15. Story * Sam examines the portrait of Josette. Bloopers and continuity errors External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 185 on the IMDb0185